Anomaly
by 27thSky
Summary: Soulmate AU. In a world where timers exist to find one's soulmate, Kise Ryouta is an anomaly. Part 1: Time and Fate Series. (Part 2 is now published, Amend.)
1. Chapter 1 (01-23 04:26:43)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

This is my first contribution to the fandom and to my OTP so it might suck but please do give it a try.

fingers crossed* I do hope I was able to give justice to my babies, AoKise!

_

 **Anomaly**

_

 _27thSky_

Kise Ryouta hated the concept of soulmates. He didn't believe that one can be happy with someone that somebody else chose (specifically the universe or fate whichever one prefers, either way Ryouta hates both) rather than the person itself. Though if he was being honest his disagreement with the universe's choice might be due to the fact that Ryouta knows he has met his yet the universe didn't agree with it because he wasn't the one chosen for _him_.

Living in a world where a timer on one's wrist gives a countdown towards the meeting of one's fated one, Kise Ryouta, was an anomaly. He didn't have a timer. For as long as he could remember, his wrist stayed empty. It did not have those red numbers that signified hope and happiness for everyone else. In Ryouta's case, those numbers just seem to be a reminder of his defect. People mostly covered their wrist uncovering it only until seconds towards their 'fated' meeting. Ryouta blends in by covering his wrist despite the fact that it did not contain those mocking timers.

There was a time in his life where he wondered if fate or the universe simply forgot to give him his. Ryouta really thought it was unfair. After all, who wouldn't want him as a soulmate. He knows he's good looking given his job as a part time model, his academic skills are mediocre but its still good enough and the trait he's most proud of would be his athleticism. He's almost done trying out each one of the sports club his school has to offer and Ryouta can proudly say that he was able to master these sports enough that the routine became monotonous. These facts are what made Ryouta question fate's decision but it was only before he met him. Afterwards, Ryouta didn't care enough to ask for his soulmate as long as he can stay beside him. If there was anything Ryouta might thank fate for, it would've been allowing him to meet Aomine Daiki.

_—_—_—_

It was like any other day of Ryouta's monotonous life when he was whacked in the head by a stray basketball as he was passing through their school gym. Turning around, he was ready to rip the head of the culprit.

"Sorry, sorry. It was an accident." Ryouta heard the culprit say as he was turning around. The one who came after the ball was a boy his age with a tanned skin and blue hair. Forgetting his anger, Ryouta was intrigued with the smile that was plastered in the boy's face. It was pure elation and happiness despite the sweat that covered the boy. His musings were cut off when the boy spoke again.

"You're Kise Ryouta-kun, right? The model." Absentmindedly, Ryouta passed the ball back staring at the boy who simply stared back at him still smiling.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, man." The boy said as he caught the ball and simply walked back towards the gym.

 _Basketball_. He hasn't tried that one yet. Given that he heard their school has a strong team, Ryouta thought he might give this one a shot. With that thought in mind, Ryouta followed the blue haired boy towards the gym.

Looking inside the gym, Ryouta was mesmerized with what he saw. The blue-haired boy just made a dunk. To Ryouta, it was not a simple dunk it was the challenge that he was looking for. The grace, skill and sheer talent. It was all of it and more. And for the first time in a while, Ryouta finally thought that he might not be able to master that boy's technique.

Had Ryouta been paying more attention, he would've seen the satisfied smirk that the blue-haired boy sported as he landed.

In that moment, Ryouta made a decision. He was going to play alongside that boy or his name isn't Kise Ryouta.

Somewhere in the far distance, it was also the moment where a clock made a final tick whether it was to signal an end or a new beginning was yet to be seen.

_—_—_—_

Teikou's basketball club was indeed strong but with Kise's talent, climbing through the ranks was relatively easy. It was when he reached the first string that he realized that he belonged there. Aomine Daiki is indeed the challenge he's been looking for but he wasn't the only one anymore. Every member of the starting team was stronger than Ryouta. And it delighted him all the more.

Playing basketball simply did not give Ryouta the challenge he wanted. It also gave him friendship and when Ryouta was being sentimental, he likes to consider it a lifelong bond. He got along well enough with the members of the team despite their penchant of picking on him. Spending his days with their team made him feel whole because when it came to basketball, his empty wrist did matter.

Teikou's starting five made Ryouta see just how naïve he was. It was really true that there will always be someone better than oneself. This fact was not enough to discourage the blond. It pushed him even more. Being the underdog, meant that the only way to go up was to learn. And Kise Ryouta has always been a sponge, eager to absorb everything he sees and recreate them as his own. Driven by the desire to learn from the best and to gauge his own strength, Ryouta developed the habit of challenging Aomine into one-on-one. He's lost count of the number of times he played with Aomine and sadly it was also equal to the number of times he lost against him. Despite this, Ryouta still continued to play and it was the best feeling he's had since forever.

As he continued to build a friendship and rivalry with Aomine through one-on-ones, team victories, convenience store hang-outs and shared moments, Ryouta did not realize that all these only increased the countdown of his own clock.

_—_—_—_

"Geez, Kise! Your fans are really annoying aren't they? The next time something like this happens, I'm leaving you behind."

"That's mean, Aominecchi! Aren't we friends!? Besides I owe my fans a lot. They might be too much at times but they're usually very supportive and understanding. They're amazing!"

The two teens were currently hiding in an obscure alley trying to catch their breath after almost getting mobbed by Ryouta's fans. His newest photobook just came out so he was still a hot topic around. Its just bad timing that they were spotted as they were making their way to a street court for their one-on-one. Normally, they'd play on the school gym but Momoi forbid them tonight because their volleyball team was going to have their night practice.

"Amazing, my ass! Of course I'm more amazing." The tanned ace bragged as the two of them walked out of the alley after deeming the coast to be clear.

"Aominecchi, you're big ego is showing. Can't you at least keep it out of the way when we're off the court? How can you be the amazing one when we were talking about my fans," the blond pouted a little exasperated with his friend.

"Well, you think I'm amazing, right? And they idolize you, right?" the blond was confused to where the ace was going with this. "Yeah, and?"

"Since their idol thinks I'm amazing won't that mean I'm more amazing, right? Anyways, I'm hungry. Since its your fault that I ran around, you're paying. Let's go."

The blond was stunned with the ace's words. A blush spread in the model's face upon understanding what the idiot walking ahead of him just said. "Stupid Aominecchi! Stupid ganguro! The last one to Maji's pays!" Ryouta shouted while running past the stunned ace to hide his still tomato red face. Despite the embarrassment, the blond can't control the smile that bloomed in his face.

 _It was a little embarrassing but it does mean that Aominecchi does see me, right? He does acknowledge that he's my goal._

"Stupid Kise! You're the stupid one! And you're definitely paying!" the tanned ace shouted back easily surpassing the blond despite the head start.

_—_—_—_

"Aominecchi, can I tell you something?" Ryouta was currently sprawled in the gym trying to catch his breath after the strenuous one-on-one with Aomine who was currently at the bench drinking water.

He heard a grunt from the ace and Ryouta took it as a yes. "Don't stop playing your best, okay? Just wait a bit because I'll definitely catch up." Ryouta looked up at the ace as he was handed a bottle of water. The blond sat up and continued to look at the midnight blue eyes of his teammate.

"Isn't that more of a promise rather than you telling me something?" Aomine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Promise it to me then!" the blond perked up at the prospect of a promise with his idol. "You do know that you're still a hundred years behind to catch up to me, right?" Smugness was evident to the other's voice. Automatically, a pout was seen to the model's face. "Well, yeah. Maybe. But you'll never know!"

"Come on, Aominecchi!" the blond insisted childishly. The ace remained silent. Looking at the model, he saw that stupid puppy dog face that the blond liked to use to get his way.

When he heard a sigh, Ryouta knows he's won. "You know that I'm not a patient person, Kise. You better not take too long."

"Yes!" The blond actually pumped a fist in the air in happiness. "You bet, Aominecchi! I won't make you wait too long."

_—_—_—_

Aside from Aomine, Kise Ryouta's favourite in the club would be Kuroko Tetsuya. He adores the teal-haired boy. Kuroko was unlike any athlete he's ever met. As someone who's tried a lot of sports, it meant that he's met a lot of players but none of them were quite like Kuroko. And his uniqueness made him so interesting.

Ryouta found a best friend in Kuroko Tetsuya though Ryouta has a feeling that his sentiments might not be returned but it didn't matter because the passing specialist treasured his friends equally. Kuroko was the first person to know about his 'soulmate situation' aside from his family.

It happened during their last practice before Ryouta's first Nationals game. Ryouta and Kuroko were the last one's in the locker room and Ryouta was still buzzing with excitement for the upcoming games. He didn't remember what he was talking about at that time but his chatter was cut off when he noticed Kuroko's stare towards him or more specifically towards his empty and blank wrist. In his excitement, Ryouta forgot to re-bandage his wrist. He was normally careful to always keep it covered because no matter how complete he felt when he was with the team, on or off the court, his defect was still hanging over his head. His first reaction was trepidation but getting a hold of his thoughts he knew that Kuroko was his friend and being honest was the only solution he saw.

Chuckling mirthlessly Ryouta remaked, "Odd, isn't it? It has always been empty as far as I know." Ryouta finished changing clothes and simply sat at the nearby bench waiting for Kuroko's reaction. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, Ryouta was stunned and oddly touched at Kuroko's reply.

"You're quite lucky then. It means you aren't shackled to fate's whims." Ryouta simply stared at his teammate. And as his words sunk into his thoughts, he laughed. He laughed like the time when he received his first bike on 3rd grade, or when he beat the final boss that he's been trying to defeat for weeks in his favourite game or when he successfully pulled a prank to his best friend that involved fireworks and paint. For the first time in Ryouta's meagre existence he was finally free from the sword of Damocles* that he has always believed hanged above his head. Kuroko simply looked at him with a small smile gracing his face and Ryouta saw the fond and understanding look that his friend directed to him.

After finally catching his breath, Ryouta whispered, "Thank you, Kurokocchi." Kuroko simply gave a single pat on Ryouta's head as an indication that the gratitude was well received.

Their moment was cut off by an impatient Aomine who came back to fetch them. "Oi. Tetsu! Kise! What's taking you both so long? Even Akashi is coming with us this time, you know. Since you guys are the last ones, Kise you're paying for the popsicles." Ryouta simply stood and walked towards their exasperated teammate with a smile that could light up a room plastered on his face. "Sure, Aominecchi. I don't mind paying."

The ace was surprised with the easy acceptance of the blond and the happiness that was evident in his countenance. "What's up with him?" Aomine asked as the blond was a few feet away from them to which the shadow simply replied, "Kise-kun is happy."

—————


	2. Chapter 2

It was during their final game for their second Nationals championship when Ryouta finally admitted his own feelings. Ryouta vividly remembers it like it was a scene out of his favourite NBA match, the one that he had recorded and has watched for like a hundred times.

They were in the lead by ten points but it didn't matter for Teikou does not hold back from a game no matter the opponent or what the scoreboard says. The lights of the gym were bright and hot on the court. The crowd's cheering were deafening but for a moment, Ryouta stopped hearing it as soon as the ball he was dribbling was off his hand passing it to their ace. Aomine flashed a smile to Ryouta as he received the ball and aside from losing his hearing, he was blinded by the sheer happiness reflected in Aomine's whole being. Ryouta already knew it but that moment simply cemented the fact that Aomine Daiki breathed and lived for basketball. As soon as Ryouta's eyes followed the ace as he passed through their opponents smoothly and without trouble, he heard the sound of a ticking clock. It could not be the game timer for it does not have a sound but somehow he knew that the unknown clock was in time with it which meant that it was ticking towards it last seconds. And for the first time in his life Ryouta didn't think the red numbers were mocking him. The dwindling numbers seemed familiar to him this time like it was a long lost friend that finally came home and not the mortal enemy that has always eluded him. Unperturbed by the time, Aomine was already under the hoop jumping with a refined grace only a predator could have as it launched towards its prey. As soon as the ball entered the hoop through Aomine's dunk, the buzzer echoed throughout the gym. Though for Ryouta, the sound seemed too far off for him to hear. His eyes and all his senses soaked up the happiness that vibrated throughout Aomine despite the distance. For the second time in his life, Aomine's dunk marked another turning point for Ryouta.

Only when the members huddled with congratulations was his trance broken and when his eyes finally met those enticing midnight blue orbs, it was like someone finally hit the play button and he heard the deafening cheer of the crowd, felt the burning lights and saw the elation in the faces of his teammates.

Smiling towards the team, he silently admitted that the clock he heard in this game was the one Ryouta should've had in his wrist. Unlike everyone else though, it did not signify meeting his soulmate. It was a clock that told him the moment he gave his heart away. And Kise Ryouta didn't mind for a bit that his was different.

_—_—_—_

Given Kuroko's observation skills and his close relationship with both Ryouta and Aomine, it was no wonder that he was the one who first discovered the blond's feelings for their ace.

The two of them shared a Physical Education class and chose to pair up for warm ups. As Ryouta was helping the teal-haired stretch, the latter casually remarked, "Should I exchange with Aomine-kun?"

Upon hearing the words, the blond immediately blushed. "Kuro—Kurokocchi! I don't know what you're talking about!" the blond tried to deny but knowing his friend, he knew that it was futile.

The shorter one simply stared at him with a deadpan expression that the blond correctly interpreted as, are we really doing this?

Ryouta gave out a sigh. "How long have you known?"

"Probably after the Nationals."

"Woah! That early! I just realized it myself not too long ago, Kurokocchi! You're amazing."

"Who do you think is around the most the two of you? Besides when you finally realized it, it became easier to read. I already had a hunch even before but I didn't say anything because knowing you, you'd definitely fight it back."

Listening to the shadows words, Ryouta knows that his friend was spot on in his assessment.

"So what will you do, Kise-kun?"

"Nothing, Kurokocchi. Nothing." The blond's voice was upbeat paired with his dazzling smile but his friend can detect the tinge of sadness that was hidden in the words.

_—_—_—_

A few months after Nationals when the topic Ryouta dreaded was finally tackled. The starting members were eating in the rooftop sitting in a circle because the weather was too beautiful to be cooped up in the cafeteria. The sun's rays were negated by the refreshing breeze that blew around them.

"Mido-chin, you're reading about soulmates?" Muraskibara who was munching his karage suddenly remarked pointing towards the manga beside their green-haired shooter. Everyone suddenly looked towards the referred item.

"Its my lucky item," Midorima replied pushing up his glasses. "It's a shoujo manga. It simply happened to be about soulmates."

"Ehh? Then Mido-chin isn't curious about his soulmate?" The giant still prodded.

"No. Why should I? Whoever that person is, I trust fate enough to give me one I could tolerate."

 _Trust fate, huh? If you only knew Midorimacchi, fate isn't as trustworthy as you think._ Ryouta silently thought.

"Well, the concept of soulmates is more of an abstract thought as long as one hasn't met his or hers. And even the brightest minds hasn't found a logical explanation for these timers," their captain spoke gesturing his own wrist.

"Then how long until you meet yours, Midorima? No one here hasn't met theirs, right?" Ryouta heard Aomine ask and he felt like he was sucker punched in the gut. Only the skills he got from modelling saved him from bursting into tears.

Why else would Aominecchi ask for other's time if didn't have his? And more importantly, he hasn't met his. It was then that Ryouta swallowed the bitter truth that Aomine Daiki wasn't the one for him and neither is he the one for the ace.

"I don't have to answer that question Aomine. The timers are covered for a reason. They are supposed to be a private information."

"Don't be so uptight, Mido-chin. As long as you don't tell the exact time, isn't it fine? Mine is still a long time."

"How useful, Murasakibara." Aomine gave a snort. "How about you, Kise? Tetsu?"

Ryouta was stunned by the question but he simply bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood and plastered a smile on his face. "Well, mine is—"

"I agree with Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun." Their teal haired member cut Ryouta's speech and as soon as he met the former's eyes, he expressed his gratitude through the gaze. "The information of one's time is private."

"That's enough, Aomine," Akashi cut in. "Everyone has their own right in sharing information about oneself but one's timer does not simply involve one person, right?" the redhead paused and met each one of their eyes. Understanding their captain's words, the topic was dropped.

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch break. Each one of them then proceeded to clean up their lunch. "I'll see you all at practice." Akashi stated as he stood up and walked towards the exit.

Deliberately slowing his pace, Ryouta stayed back a bit from his teammates. Sensing his intentions, Kuroko also stayed behind a bit. When only the two of them remained, Ryouta suddenly hugged Kuroko trying to convey his gratitude towards his friend. "Thank you again, Kurokocchi."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Kise-kun." Kuroko gave a gentle pat at the blond's back. The shadow kept quite as he let his friend cry on his shoulder. The sob that was heard in the silent rooftop was full of heartbreak and sadness. It was as if Kise Ryouta was trying to cry his heart out. If Kuroko were to describe it, it would've been akin to a long month of winter where the sun was nowhere to be seen. Kuroko thought it was an apt description because his blond friend has always been a personification of the sun itself. It was in that moment that Kuroko prayed to whatever greater power out there for happiness to his friend who deserved all that and more. And if fate will not give it, then he promised he will make sure to find it for his friend.

——————


	3. Chapter 3

Ryouta thought that the after school practice that day would be like any other. Well maybe not as usual because of the lack of Aomine. Sadly, this has become almost normal now because the ace has been skipping for almost a week now. Either way, Ryouta was wrong, very wrong because that practice became yet another turning point in his life. And there was no question on who was the cause.

"Where is Aominecchi?" Ryouta asked as soon as he entered the gym. "It seems like he's still skipping." Midorima, who was already shooting hoops, replied.

Ryouta wants to go and look for him. He hates what has been happening to the tanned ace. Ever since the disastrous qualifiers where their opponents gave up halfway, Aomine lost his drive towards basketball. Aomine's expression at the end of that match was like his time stopped along with the game timer. For the first time in a while, Ryouta hated those red numbers again.

Ryouta wants to punch someone. He didn't know whether it'd be Aomine or the dumbass team. Not fate, though. He's stopped blaming fate after what Ryouta called as the 'rooftop scene'. That afternoon, he gave his best to let it all out. His sadness for not being fated to the only person he wanted and would ever want and his anger towards fate who seemed to dislike Ryouta as much as he does. He even terrified Kuroko with the amount of tears he shed that afternoon. Nevertheless, he was quite thankful to his friend who stayed with him throughout his dramatic episode.

If he can't punch someone then maybe if he could just shout out his questions, hoping someone would give him answers.

 _What should I do? What does one do when the person you're trying to reach has begun to try their best to be stop? Does one keep on running? Or become choose to become stagnant too?_

Giving out a sigh to break from his own musings, Ryouta went straight to the locker room and was surprised to see their captain and Kuroko. "Hello. Kurokocchi. Akashicchi." Ryouta tried to greet the two with cheer but it was obvious that he failed. The gloom in the room still remained.

Akashi simply gave him a nod. "Good afternoon, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted back it was obvious that the teal-haired boy was disheartened. After all, Ryouta knows that Kuroko was the one most affected with Aomine's drastic change. Aomine's failure to return their fist bump on the last game was obviously painful for the shadow. "Momoi is looking for Aomine right now and I'm sure she'd be able to drag Aomine to practice. You don't have to worry too much, Kuroko." Akashi stated as he walked out of the room.

"Akashicchi is right, Kurokocchi. Aominecchi will come back. Definitely." Ryouta wasn't sure who he was actually trying to reassure whether it was Kuroko or himself. Kuroko did not reply simply walking out of the room. For the second time in the day Ryouta gave out a sigh as soon as his friend was out of sight.

 _Aominecchi, you really are an idiot._

Ryouta decided to take the long way back the main gym, by going through the backdoor of the locker room and circling back to the main door. He needed the fresh air, not that it'd be much. The weather seems to be going along the mood of the team as it was also dark and rain was threatening to pour out anytime soon. As soon as he was out of the gym, he heard Aomine's voice. He immediately perked up. _He's here!_ Ryouta was ready to give him his piece of his mind when he heard another voice talking to Aomine which he immediately recognized as the assistant coach.

"You don't have to attend practice if you don't want to. As long as you play in the tournament."

Ryouta was stunned with what he heard. How could he say that to Aominecchi! Ryouta then saw Aomine pass him by. Like a scene from a movie it was like time slowed down and Ryouta can clearly see the pain and anguish that Aomine showed in his face.

Ryouta immediately ran back to the gym. As much as Ryouta wanted to be the one to help his important person, it was not his place.

"Kurokocchi!" Ryouta shouted as soon as opened the gym doors catching the attention of the members. "You have to talk to Aominecchi right now. He ran towards the direction of the south bridge. He—" Emotions almost overwhelmed the blond but he has to suck it up. "He's not fine. Please help him, Kurokocchi. Bring him back." Ryouta pleaded with all the anguish he felt upon remembering the expression Aomine wore.

The teal-haired boy then passed him and ran outside. Ryouta slumped to the floor and silently prayed.

 _I know you don't like me. And I don't like you either but please don't lead Aominecchi to this path. Feel free to give him my share of happiness. Please._

Practice was decided to be cancelled that day knowing none of them would be able to concentrate anyway. The remaining starting members and Momoi remained in the gym to wait for Kuroko and Aomine.

Ryouta has other plans, though. He quietly left the gym and went to the coach's office. He cannot let what the assistant coach decided slide. Knocking at the door he heard a quiet, come in over the door.

"Coach." Ryouta conveyed the gravity of what he was going to address in that single word which immediately caught the attention of the man over the table. Looking straight to the older man's eyes he started, "I heard what you told Aominecchi earlier." The older man's eyes widened and Ryouta saw the guilt in them. "Why did you do that? You only made it worse. Aominecchi would've wanted your guidance. He needs your help!" Ryouta, getting overwhelmed with his emotions almost shouted the last words.

"I—I had to do that!" The assistant coach stood up and began pacing from his position. "We—we need Aomine-kun to win. I can't let him quit!"

Ryouta scoffed. "Is that all there is!? To win? For victory, you're breaking Aominecchi!." Ryouta shouted back, his face full of disappointment and pain. "If this is all there is in this team then I hope we lose! Maybe it'll knock some sense to you. If Aominecchi follows through your suggestion then I'm quitting the team. I'm not the ace so I won't affect the team that much." Ryouta swallowed and had to clench his hands so hard to stop himself from taking back his words. He looked up to meet his coach's eyes and Ryouta hoped he could see all the disappointment and pain in his amber eyes.

As he walked back to the gym Ryouta tried to reassure himself that his decision was right. He can't possibly play seeing Aomine broken. And to play for the sake of winning was simply a disrespect to the sport that led him to the one he loves. He kept on telling this to himself even as tears fell from his eyes along with the pouring rain around him.

When he arrived at the gym, seeing Kuroko alone, he already knew his answer.

_—_—_—_

A week before the Nationals. Kise Ryouta sent his resignation from the club.

—————

Teikou Basketball club got their third Nationals championship. Without two of their starting members. The shadow and the copycat.

—————

A month after their graduation, Ryouta received a message from his ex-captain. Extracting a promise from all of them to attend different schools and to give their all in the high school tournaments.

Ryouta didn't need the promise because one way or another, he doesn't want to be on the same school as his former teammates.

—————

A day after their captain's message, Aomine Daiki received a letter.

 _Aominecchi, you haven't forgotten our promise, right? I'm sorry if I might seem to be giving up but I haven't! I'll still try to catch up. I'm just treating this time as you taking a nap, okay? That you're simply giving me a handicap. After all, its something that so you're likely to do. Just don't be surprised if I actually surpass you while you're taking your stupid nap._

Aomine Daiki simply crumpled the paper with anger. He wanted to throw it away along with the lies it sprouted but he knows he's unable to do it. It was his last lifeline after all.

Maybe fate is still trying to be useful but he wasn't being hopeful. No, he definitely wasn't.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

First arc end.

=

a/n: Somehow, I'm also crying with the mess I made.

A few notes for the story, this is an AU so there is quite a deviation from canon.

Some of them would be (if I forget to mention some well, I apologize in advance):

i. Akashi does not change into the psycho mode. (original Akashi is very much beloved by me so I won't use the split personality. Maybe?)

ii. Haizaki Shougo. Nijimura Shuuzo. I totally forgot to include these two in this arc. Even though I love them both! (I also ship them very much! Influence of ' _Heavy is the Head' by extrastellar_ from ao3 totally recommended!) I don't know how to incorporate them now (Π-Π). Its embarrassing to know that I only remembered bad ass Niji as I was writing this a/n. (even though he's my absolute fave in Teikou arc)

iii. another character I messed up with, the very pretty and loveable Momoi Satsuki! I do love her too but I also forgot to give her a significant role here. (just remembered her when stupid Ao began skipping. Yeah, I'm stupid, too.)

iv. The time scenes are in chronological order in this verse but they are totally not according to canon. Maybe similar enough? like I have no idea which game Ao did not return Tetsu's fist bump.

Why am I explaining too much on the missing charas? Well, since I do love those mentioned above, I'm sure there are tons who love them as much as I do. (shout out to Niji, Shougo, and Momoi fans! If I do continue this, I'll give my best to add them.)

Reviews are love! And please do tell if I should continue it.


	4. Sequel?

Hello~ Anyone still here? Sadly this isn't an update. _Yet_. I'mma ask a bit of your time as I make you sorta listen (or read) to my rant (read appreciation).

First of all, thank you for reading **_Anomaly_**. The faves, reviews and follows are very much appreciated and well received.

My life has been busy the past months which was the main reason why the sequel for Anomaly has been delayed but fortunately I've been finally free to pursue my writing at least for now. (Life's going to catch up to me soon. I just know it.)

The reason why I've been busy was actually because I had to prepare for my licensure exam and finally with the help of the Lord, I was able to pass it this time.

As for the sequel, **_Amend_** , it's actually already up in my ao3 (under the same username). I'm sure those that follow me there have read it.

I want to upload it here, too but the reception of this story here is quieter compared to that in my ao3. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I want to here from the awesome people who do want the sequel posted here. **Are there still AoKise shippers here?**

Leave me some comments, please. Or a PM. If I could just feel that people here are actually still waiting for my stories, I'd really feel more encouraged to be active here again.

I'm also on tumblr, as **@adoseofyukiya**. Feel free to hit me up there! And I also post one shots there.


End file.
